


Spring Break

by Ohfrickfanfic



Series: Virgin Tyler College AU [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Family Drama, Oral Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Spring Break, almost getting caught, basketball! Tyler, getting caught, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: “We can talk about it later? I got a game to get to, so get to sucking.”“Yes, Sir,” you laugh amused by his sudden bossiness before returning him to your mouth; he’s certainly not the same timid boy whose virginity you took just this past Christmas.





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> This small series is a continuing story please read all parts.

“They’re going to be late, Chris,” Mrs. Joseph huffs to her husband, looking out the kitchen door window while you clean up from breakfast.

“Relax, Kelly, I’m sure they’ll be pulling up any minute,” Mr. Joseph tries to reassure her.

“Ohh oh, here’s Tyler now,” she states anxiously, stepping outside the door as Tyler pulls into the driveway and parks the car. “You guys are cutting it really close. The charity game at the church rec center starts in a half hour.” She taps her watch, “Where’s Zack?”

“Sorry, Mom, traffic near school was crazy with everyone traveling for spring break,” Tyler apologizes, exiting the car. “You know Zack’s always running late. He said he’s just gonna meet us right at the rec center.”

“Ok, whatever,” Mrs. Joseph says with a roll of her eyes. “Just hurry up and get inside and get changed while we all get in the car.”

“Hey guys,” Tyler smiles embracing his younger siblings in a brief hug before Mrs. Joseph ushers them out the door, and his eyes fall on you. “Hey,” he blushes, his smile turning into a slight smirk.

“Hey,” you return, feeling your cheeks redden, unintentionally biting your lip as you recall the sight of his naked frame underneath you.

“Y/N,” Mrs. Joseph calls, breaking you from your thoughts, hastily pulling your eager eyes from her son. “Could you please do my laundry while we’re gone? And wash the flo— Tyler! Why are you still standing here? Go get changed!”

“Yes, Mrs. Joseph. No problem.” You try not to laugh as Tyler averts his eyes from you and scurries up the stairs.

“Thank you. We’ll be in the car waiting for Tyler.”

As soon as she closes the kitchen door, you bound up the stairs to Tyler’s room. Without bothering to knock, you whip open his bedroom door just as a shirtless Tyler finishes pulling on his basketball shorts.

“Jesus, you scared me... thought it was gonna be my mom coming to rush me again,” Tyler says, grabbing his jersey and slipping it over his head. “She gets a little crazy when it comes to basketball.”

“Nope! Just me,” you smirk stepping closer and pushing him down on the bed, “Your mom’s gonna have to wait a little longer,” you say suggestively, tugging at the waistband of his shorts.

“We don’t have enough time right now,” he says, lifting his hips from the bed; his actions defying his words.

“Didn’t take you long last time,” you tease, pulling him free.

“Hey, no fair, that was my first blow job ever!” he says, taking mock offense.

“And what’s this, your second?” you taunt, licking a wide stripe from base to tip, causing him writhe, palming the comforter on either side of him.

“Mmmm, no. I’ll have you know I lost count actually.”

“Oh yeah?” you giggle, “From who?”

“M-my roommate.”

“Nice. I didn’t realize you had co-ed dorms,” you say surprised. “Bet she can’t do it as good as me,” you tease, kissing down the underside of his length and sucking lightly on his balls as you stroke him.

Tyler swallows hard, “I don’t, — and actually _h-he_ can.”

“He?” you blurt out in shock, keeping your hand moving at a steady pace up and down his length. “Tyler! You naughty boy. I wonder what would piss mommy and daddy off more: knowing the nanny was sucking your cock or another boy? So what’s his name?” you badger, placing wet kisses on the tip.

“We can talk about it later? I got a game to get to, so get to sucking.”

“Yes, Sir,” you laugh amused by his sudden bossiness before returning him to your mouth; he’s certainly not the same timid boy whose virginity you took just this past Christmas.

Sliding your hands up past the hem of his jersey, you claw at his hips as you bob over his length using only your mouth, taking in every inch. With your nose pressed against the dark curls of his pelvis, you purposely swallow, your throat contracting around his length as you deep throat him.

“F-uck, keep that up and... uhhh... you’re right, I’m not gonna last long,” he whines, lifting his hips from the bed.

You continue to bob your head, taking him deeper with each downward movement when suddenly there’s a knock at the door. You scramble to pull off of Tyler, but he grabs your head, pushing it back down. He clears his throat, trying to sound nonchalant before answering with a questioning “Yeah?”

“Tyler? Have you seen Y/N?” his mother asks from the other side of the door.

“Nope, haven’t seen her,” he answers, biting his lip and locking eyes with you as you continue to suck him off. “Mm-maybe she’s in the laundry room washing clothes like you asked,” he shouts through the door, slightly fumbling his word as he nears his climax.

“She’s not; I checked. Well, if you see her, can you tell her not to put my pink sweater in the dryer, please? It’s hang dry only,” she asks. “And what are you doing in there? Let’s go already; we’re gonna be late! Come on!”

“Yes. —Shit, I’m cumming,” Tyler cries out, filling your mouth.

“You better be coming!” his mom responds. “And watch that mouth!”

“Sorry, I’m watching it,” Tyler says, thumbing away his cum from the corner of your lips with a devilish grin.

“I’ll be back in the car,” Mrs. Joseph states, the sound of her descending footsteps on the stairs follow her words.

“You’re so bad!” you laugh, playfully shoving him while he quickly pulls his shorts up. “I can’t wait to have you inside me later tonight.”

“Zack will be here tonight, and we share a room, so I’ll meet you in your room after my parents go to bed,” he says, making his way to his bedroom door.

“Did you forget your parents’ room shares a wall with mine?”

“Fuck, you’re right... ummmm, laundry room in the basement then,” he decides. “Gotta go. See you tonight.” He gives you a quick kiss before running down the stairs and getting into the car.

*************************************

“How did you miss the winning shot, Tyler!? How!?” you hear Mrs. Joseph scold as the family enters the house, with Zack hurrying ahead to avoid their mother’s wrath. “You seemed distracted the whole game. What the hell's going on with you?”

“I dunno. Sorry. School I guess.” But Tyler doesn't have to guess, he knows exactly what him had distracted: thoughts of your warm, wet mouth satisfying every inch of him; the video he still has saved to his phone of you riding him, playing like a movie reel through his head the whole game; all while thinking of what was still to come tonight. “It’s just a charity game, Mom, relax. Don’t worry, I already got my basketball scholarship _you_ always wanted,” he quips, storming off to his room.

“Tyler!” his mother shouts after him, her words met by the sound of a slamming door.

“You did seem rather distracted,” Zack says, gathering his clothes for a shower.

“Zack, shut up!”

**********************************

As the Josephs settle into their rooms for the night, you dig through your drawers for something sexy to wear for Tyler. You don’t have much to choose from as far as sexy goes, but settle on a strappy, floral print, silk nightie you never get much use out of — no one to impress. _This should do,_ you think to yourself, throwing your raspberry colored silk robe over it. You lay in bed listening to the low, muffled drone of the television in Mr. and Mrs. Joseph’s room, and wait until it’s replaced by the deep breathing of Mr. Joseph’s snoring.

Tyler, feigning sleep, waits until he hears the barely audible click of your doorknob across the hall, followed by the careful padding of your footsteps down the hall towards the stairs. He quietly sits up, keeping eyes on Zack’s hopefully sleeping silhouette — he doesn’t move.

Carefully, Tyler swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands. Mindful of each step, Tyler makes his way to his bedroom door but as he places his last step and reaches for the doorknob, the wood floor creaks loudly under him. Tyler freezes, his eyes darting to Zack’s stirring figure in their dark room. Zack settles into a new sleeping position, and feeling relieved, Tyler reaches for the doorknob again, slowly turning it, but as he pushes it open the door groans, waking Zack.

“Where are you going?” Zack questions, his dark outline half sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

“Uhh, just going to the bathroom. Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Mmmfph,” Zack groans incoherently, rolling back over.

A wave of relief washes over Tyler as Zack settles back to sleep. Clad in only red and black pajama pants, Tyler enters the hallway and quickly, yet quietly, makes his way downstairs to the laundry room where you’re waiting for him.

“There you are,” you smirk, jumping down from where you were sitting on top of the dryer as Tyler makes his way towards you. “God, I’ve been thinking about getting my hands on you all day.” You reach out and palm at his bare chest.

“Mmm, me too,” he admits with a smile, slowly untying the belt of your silk robe. He slips the fabric off your shoulders. It’s falls pooling by your feet.

“Thought so,” you giggle while arching your neck, the vibrations tickling Tyler’s lips as he fights the urge to mark it up, but instead settles for open mouth kisses. “That’s why you lost the game today, huh?” you tease, palming him through his pajama pants. “I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it. I told you my mom’s crazy when it comes to basketball,” he speaks, moving his mouth to yours. “Mmm, it was so worth it,” he moans against your lips.

Gripping your ass he lifts you up, your legs encompassing his waist as he seats you back atop the dryer. With his tongue circling yours, his hands make their way up your body, thumbing the flimsy strap of your nightie off your shoulders. You assist him, shrugging each arm from the loop of fabric and letting the garment fall to your waist, your bare breasts now exposed to Tyler.

Moving his kisses back to your neck, he grabs both breasts — one in each hand — and presses them together. His eyes — so contrary to the way he looked at you just this past winter — exude with confidence, locking with yours as he tongues between your cleavage and thumbs over your pert nipples. Your head lolls back at the sensation with a breathy ‘Tyler,’ falling from your lips. He smirks against your flesh and begins kissing you lower and lower, pausing only to bunch the bottom half of your nightie up around your waist where the straps had settled.

“Mmm, no panties either,” he hums to himself before grabbing you by the cleavage of flesh below the small of your back, bringing your core to his mouth.

“You remember what I taught you?” you ask, spreading your legs further and leaning back on your hands.

He nods his head ‘yes’ in response, his tongue sliding up and down between your slick folds with his movements. Slowly, he pushes two fingers inside of you, curling them against your g-spot just as you taught him.

“Uhhh, fuck, you do remember,” you moan, tipping your head back and shifting your weight onto one hand as the other gets lost in a sea of Tyler’s brown waves. With your hand holding his head in place, he feverishly flicks his tongue against your sensitive bud while his fingers maintain perfect rhythm inside you. You rock your hips in sync with every roll of his tongue, feeling your orgasm steadily approaching. “Fuck, Tyler — yes! I’m gonna cum.”

Tyler lifts his head. “Yeah, baby, cum for m —”

“Shhhh, no don’t stop.” You engage your stomach muscles to lift your supporting hand in favor of placing it on Tyler’s head with the other, pushing his head back down as you ride out your intense orgasm. “Sorry,” you chuckle noticing the shocked look on Tyler’s face as he wipes your glistening arousal from his chin. “I’m not usually a squirter,”

It takes Tyler a few seconds to process what happened. “Fuck, that was so hott!” he exclaims before crashing his mouth to yours. His slick lips slide sloppily against your own, his tongue parting them and gaining entrance into your mouth. You moan at the taste of yourself on his tongue and he quickly slides down his pajama pants along with his boxers, pushing into you without warning.

“Ahhh… uhhh… fuck, Tyler, I forgot how big you are,” you moan needily, wrapping your arms around his neck as he rolls his hips against your flesh “God, I missed this... mmmm... last time I had sex was with you on Christmas break.”

“I missed it too, even though... uhhh… even though I can’t say the same,” Tyler admits through his moans.

“Roommate?” you smirk, digging your heels into his backside, pulling him into you deeper. Tyler lets out a breathy ‘Yeah’ and picks up the pace in favor of longer, harder thrusts, his hands tightly gripping your waist.

“Oh, shit Tyler… right there… yes!” you cry out, enjoying the new intensity. The head of his large cock striking your G-spot with every forward motion, building the growing sensation in your abdomen. “Ssso close.”

A few more perfectly timed thrusts and you’re falling apart, clenching around Tyler’s length as you cum. His clammy forehead falls against your shoulder moments later, and you feel his warm load spill inside of you.

“Just going to the bathroom huh?” you hear Zack’s voice question from the stairs, interrupting the heavy breathing and the sound of your own heartbeat pulsing in your ears.

“Shit, Zack!” you exclaim, covering your breasts with one arm and fishing for the loop of silky fabric still gathered at your waist. You find it, slipping your hand through the opening of the strap and slide it up and over your shoulder, followed by the other.

“How long have you been standing there?” Tyler demands to know, quickly pulling up his pajama pants.

“Long enough to know _she’s_ gonna need to find a new job,” Zack chides, jerking his head in your direction. “I’m telling mom.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t do that…” Tyler retorts, stepping forward towards Zack and grabbing him by the wrist.

“Oh yeah? And why not?” Zack questions.

“Don’t act like you haven’t been having sex too. I found the condoms in your bag last semester,” Tyler admits. “You want mom to know about that too?”

“You wouldn’t!” Zack tries to call his bluff.

“Oh, I very much so would. There was at least two already missing from the box, if I recall,” Tyler states, meaning business.

“Yeah, and you took another one!” Zack snaps back. “Who’re you banging at college anyway? It certainly isn’t Miss Naughty Nanny over here.”

“You gonna tell mom that too? That I took one of your condoms? That’s smart; get us both in trouble.” Tyler quips. “Now mind your business and keep your mouth shut, understand?”

“Fine, whatever,” Zack answers, pulling his arm back from Tyler’s grasp and heading back up the stairs.

“Thank you,” you say, expressing your gratitude as you secure the belt to your robe and take a seat on the bottom step. “I need this job.”

“You’re welcome.” Tyler smiles, sitting beside you. “And I need my life.” he laughs. “My mother would kill me.” The both of you share a laugh at that and Tyler kisses you softly. “I never did thank _you,_ actually,” he says, breaking the kiss.”

“For what?” you ask, perplexed.

“For teaching me that being ‘pure’ isn’t what makes me a good person, and that I shouldn’t censor myself. It really helped me develop the confidence I needed to let me be myself,” Tyler admits with a smile.

“You mean like about the roommate thing? About you being into guys too?” you question, “Which is totally hott by the way,” you smirk, shoving him playfully.

“Yeah, amongst other things,” Tyler smiles. “Just seriously; Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” you respond, placing your hand on his knee. “So, tell me all about this boy toy of yours,” you giggle.

“Ok, so his name is Josh…”

 


End file.
